El principio de un mal chiste
by BGQueen
Summary: Balthazar está inseguro, no sabe qué hacer. Está empezando a caer, a perder todo lo que es. Tiene celos, siente amor, miedo y la necesidad de adueñarse de aquel hombre que parece vivir perfectamente sin él en su vida. Empieza a ser uno más, empieza a perder lo que desde el principio era. Un ángel y un vampiro... un mal chiste contado en susurros.


Con estas historias podrán darse una idea de cuales son mis parejas preferidas, tengo más, pero es obvio cuales son mis consentidas. Espero que les guste esta historia... la escribí en mi celular un día y apenas ahora me doy cuenta de cuantas palabras hice. Estoy orgullosa.

Espero les guste como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, y espero que les guste la pareja tanto como a mí (son hermosos, imagínenlos, son perfectos).

**Motivación del fanfic: **por un mundo con más Benthazar.

* * *

Balthazar escupió el licor que no llego a deslizarse por su garganta. Estaba caliente y sabía realmente horrible, además; le raspaba la garganta de forma desagradable. Extrañaba su buen licor, su delicioso whisky, ese que era importado de algún país donde la bebida parecía ser su legado o algo parecido. La única cosa buena que tenían los monos sin pelo, sin mencionar a las bellas mujeres que andaban por la tierra con tan poco ropa para deleite de los hombres, y, algunas veces, el suyo, esos momentos agradecía el calentamiento global. En la primera nevada con suerte y podías verle el rostro a una, y ahora, aquellas maravillosas creaciones de su padre, se contoneaban por toda la tierra con tan poca ropa que parecía que sólo arrancaban pedazos de tela y de las colgaban en el cuerpo simplemente para no dar una mala impresión. Aquellos inútiles peces que siempre defendía su padre habían evolucionado bastante bien, nunca iba a decirlo en voz alta por supuesto, pero estaba orgulloso de la evolución de esas criaturas, ¿cómo no?, eran la mayor creación de su padre y como buen hijo debía aprender de él, aunque papi nunca lo hubiera dejado jugar un poco con la maravillosa evolución alegando que terminaría dejándoles los ojos en la nuca y la boca en el estómago. Quizás fuera cierto, no obstante; él era joven e inexperto. Podían ser tan estrictos allá arriba, siempre apegados a un código de conducta que no existía.

Miro el lugar en el que estaba con un suave movimiento de su cuello, lo suficiente amplio como para inspeccionar todo el lugar y lo suficiente discreto para no parecer un completo extraño. Era básicamente un lugarcito a mitad de Olvidado justo en el centro de Ninguna Parte a la izquierda de Perdido. Un pueblo pequeño lleno de personas que daban la impresión de que jamás salían del lugar, qué no conocían el mundo de allá afuera o, sencillamente, ignoraban que hubiera uno, tan rústico y común que Balthazar se sentía fuera de lugar, desorientado. Su chaqueta cara y su arrogante mirada no encajaban para nada en el lugar repleto de buenos ciudadanos y respetables hombres de familia. Humanos decentes.

Frunció los labios y cambio de mentalidad en un segundo. No dejo que nada lo intimidara, él había ido por una razón y no era exactamente probar el dichoso y famoso pie de manzana recién hecho que tantas personas le sugirieron cuando preguntó por el lugar al que tenía que ir.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus pies ya lo llevaban al lugar por el que había preguntado a cuánta persona de le pasara enfrente con tanta insistencia, siguiendo inconsciente las indicaciones que alguna adorable anciana le dio cuando lo vio de pie en medio del pueblo. Seguramente la señora lo confundió con alguien más, debía de ser eso ya que no dejaba de llamarlo "Sebastian", bastante extraño, sin embargo, no quiso confundir más a la pobre viejita y salió de ahí riendo nervioso y despidiéndose de ella lo más amable que pudo. Ya estaba ahí, por consiguiente debía empezar a pensar bien las cosas, claramente no pretendía ir a disculparse ni nada de eso, claro, el asunto no fue su culpa, él no inició la pelea y tampoco quiso que se extendiera hasta un punto absurdamente serio y problemático como en el que estaba ahora. Todo era culpa de ese testarudo e idiota hombre, con su deber del bien y sus impulsos irreprensibles de querer mantener un bajo perfil. Era tan fastidioso, con todo su sentido del bien y mal. Balthazar incluso sentía que cada segundo a su lado envejecía diez año o más, y eso ya era decir bastante, claro, considerando que los ángeles, de hecho, no envejecían ni un poco. Pasó su mano derecha por su cabello y tiro de él con fastidio, ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí realmente. Ciertamente la discusión fue su culpa, no debió reaccionar de esa forma cuando el otro le comento que aquel pequeño juego entre los dos no iba a llevarlos a ninguna parte. Que sólo jugaban el uno con el otro y eso no estaba, en términos moralistas, bien. No era su culpa, la pelea era SU culpa, no de él, por supuesto que no, exigía cosas imposibles, para el consentimiento de Balthazar, reclamando una resolución inmediata. Sé plato delante suyo, en su casa, en su hogar, su refugio, reclamando cosas como que era demasiado egoísta o que sólo pensaba en sí mismo. ¡Ja! Que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, por favor, dedicaba su vida en ayudar a los demás, su alma filantrópica le dictaba aquello... Aunque no siempre se tomaba la molestia de prestarle atención, debía reconocerlo. Mas, persistía aún dentro de la mente del ángel aquella pequeña pulga que no dejaba de susurrarle que exageró, que se portó como una mujer despechada y no como el ángel que era. Quizás, a lo mejor, sí hubiera exagerado un poco menos las cosas no serían de esa forma. A lo mejor...

¡Mierda!

¡Mierda una y mil veces! Estaba cayendo, cada vez caía más y más a un lugar al que jamás pensó que podría llegar por su propio pie. Ese no era Balthazar, ese, mucho menos, era el pequeño convenio que ambos compartían en secreto, estaba quebrando la primera regla del trato: no sentir.

—Mierda, Benjamin, m-i-e-r-d-a — deletreo para sí mismo como si fuera un imbécil. Tiró con más fuerza de su pelo y gruñó fastidiado por el dolor.

Ahí estaba el inicio de todo, justo entre sus dedos, en forma de los rizos diminutos que componían el cabello de su atractivo recipiente. Todo iba mal cuando un ángel comenzaba a sentir, aunque fuera algo mínimo como un dolor físico causado por un tirón de cabello o un golpe en el dedo pequeño del pie con la esquina de un mueble estratégicamente colocado. Todo se echaba a perder cuando las emociones tomaban terreno, porque, al final, acaban tomándolo todo y no sólo una parte como lo hacen los placeres banales o las necesidades de satisfacción inminente. No, las emociones eran algo más.

¿Escucharon eso de que las hadas por ser tan pequeñas solo son capaces de albergar una sola emoción a la vez? Algo similar les pasa a los ángeles, pero no es sólo una emoción la que sienten, oh no, después de miles de milenios de no sentir nada y para que de golpe, sin aviso alguno, los sentimientos aparezcan y te pateen la nariz puede volver loco a cualquiera. ¿Qué pasa cuando un ser celestial de poder casi ilimitado enloquece? La respuesta es tan sencilla como la tabla del dos o la percepción del bien que tiene un niño (el héroe tiene una espada; es bueno, la bruja es fea; es mala). Caes. Y ya no es sólo significa ser un desertor del cielo, claro que no, sino una paria, un ángel contaminado por las emociones humanas más inútiles que hay (exceptuado la empatía o el rencor). Caes, sencillamente, olvidas que alguna vez tuviste familia y listo. Eres uno más, un monstruo sobre la tierra de tu padre, una criatura que será cazada o marginada por ambos bandos, humanos y monstruos. Ángeles y demonios. Simplemente, ya no perteneces a ningún lugar.

—Oh, Lucy, hermano, ¿así te sentiste tú? —preguntó al aire sin esperar respuesta de su hermano mayor. Era mejor así, acabaría muerto si lo encontrara ahora, dejando tras de sí un lindo mural de sus alas desplegadas y quemadas en el suelo. Se estremeció.

La primera emoción de Lucifer fueron los celos, vaya que lo recordaba bien, como uno recuerda el olor a la comida casera de mamá un domingo por la tarde o el suave murmullo de la brisa veraniega entrar por la ventana abierta con el rumor de las esperanzas. Lo recordaba porque era algo que no podía olvidarse, lo recordaba porque había estado ahí cuando sucedió. La ira de Lucifer al sentirse desplazado por Dios, los celos asesinos hacia los nuevos juguetes de papi. Lo recordaba todo. Cada palabra de odio hacia esos monos y hacia sus hermanos. Lucifer cayó, el cielo se conmocionó y las emociones quedaron prohibidas. Todos de pronto se convirtieron en pequeñas tuercas exactamente iguales trabajando con un solo propósito: cuidar las creaciones de su padre. Todas, incluso a las que no les agradaran. Restaba decir que la antipatía hacia ellos quedaba olvidada por todos los siervos del cielo. Claro, ¿cómo sentir repudio por alguien si se supone que no debes sentir? Balthazar no era la excepción, también pasó su temporada siendo un el niñito bueno de papá, claro, como todos sus hermanos lo hicieron antes de, pues, madurar.

Tropezó con una roca. Había llegado al lugar sin darse cuenta, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Camino hasta allí sin percibirlo? Un kilómetro, quizás dos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Estaba empezando a caer? Probablemente sí. Debía de ser así, de lo contrario su corazón -o el de su recipiente- no iría así de rápido; tampoco le sudarían las palmas de las manos asquerosamente. Miro el suelo, luego sus pies, después la adorable puerta de madera que servía de entrada al jardín de aquella rústica y gastada casa de madera. Podía oler perfectamente la humedad, la madera podrida y ese olor. Ese que le volvía loco cada vez que lo sentía inundar sus sentidos.

Benny estaba en casa.

Los nervios se apoderaron de su sentido común y quiso huir, iba a hacerlo. No sería un cobarde sí nadie se daba cuenta. Sí nadie lo observaba no estaría huyendo, no; sólo estaría tomando un poco más de tiempo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, tanto como sus piernas le permitieron retroceder y después dio dos más hacia delante con el crujir de la puerta al abrirse. ¿Benny lo habría sentido también? Porqué él lo hacía. Siempre.

—Estaré bien, en serio, no tenías porque venir hasta aquí —dijo de pronto Benny abriendo la mosquitera de la casa sin mirar hacia afuera. Balthazar pudo pensar que aquellas palabras se dirigían a él, pero no era así, la risueña risa de una mujer sirvió como prueba para darse cuenta que Benny ni siquiera lo observaba. No lo sentía.

—No fue nada, Benny, no podía dejar a mi hombre estrella moribundo en su casa. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si lo hiciera? —respondió la dichosa mujer saliendo de la casa.

Era bonita.

Joder, era perfecta. Hermosa. No hermosa según sus gustos -porque si fuera así en esos momentos aquella chica le parecería igual de horrible que las Moiras o las sirenas- sino en general. Era de esa rareza de belleza que no podías evitar mirar aunque no fuera exactamente tu tipo.

Joder.

Era joven, hermosa y, al parecer, una persona altruista, bondadosa y agradable.

Perfecta.

La palabra no dejaba de resonar dentro de su mente. Cada letra punzaba en su cabeza, cada eco se volvía un zumbido chillón y doloroso como el mismísimo infierno. Sentía que si bajaba aunque fuera un poco su rostro, podría ver a Crowley riéndose de él. O, quizás, al propio Lucy con esa mirada cruel que manchaba su gracia. Un "has caído, hermano, lo has hecho al fin", resonó en su cabeza con la voz de su Lucifer. El desertor del cielo. El diablo sabría lo próximo que estaba del precipicio.

—-Espero que te mejores, de verdad, la cafetería no es la misma sin ti... Yo... Nada, olvídalo —concluyo con una risita socarrona. Balthazar deseo poder evaporar a la mujer allí mismo. Benny sonrió, ¿con ternura? El ángel parpadeo, nunca lo vio sonreír de esa forma, nunca hubo esa emoción cuando los dos estaban juntos. No había nada. Algo dentro de su pecho se hizo pedazos cuando la realidad le cayó sobre la espalda: estaba celoso. Empezaba a sentir. ¡Y por un vampiro! Un ángel y un vampiro... Incluso sonaba a un mal chiste. Escucho la cálida risa del hombre penetrar dentro de sus oídos, la sensación de ser envuelto por ella lo embargo y los celos flotaron como nubes de malos pensamientos y rabia contenida. Tomó todo lo que le quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad y se contuvo, tal vez no fuera buena idea ir y mandar a aquella mujer a la luna. Porque podía hacerlo, pero sabía que Benny jamás de lo perdonaría, y eso le dolía más que ver al hombresote causante de sus dudas agarrar a la chica y estrujarla entre sus brazos. Los escucho reír y susurrarse una despedida secreta.

Un hasta luego que, sabía, sería muy pronto. Cuando ella se dio vuelta, el mundo también lo hizo y Benny la siguió. Ambos percibieron su presciencia por primera vez desde que estaba allí de pie, tras la puerta de madera, con el dolor acentuando las arrugas de sus ojos y la rabia galopando sin control por todo su cuerpo. No quiso decir nada, ¿que podía decir? Todo estaba arruinado. Se sentía humillado, desplazado, lastimado y furioso. Maldito fuera Benny, y esa mujer y su estúpido corazón que no dejaba de sentir.

¿Qué significa esto, Benny? ¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Así nomás? Deseó poder decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no pudo. La voz no salía y el dolor impedía cualquier reacción física. Estaba congelado, destrozado y acabado. Cavaba su propia tumba, tres, cuatro metros bajo la tierra. Chillo para sus adentros y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Reconoció la voz de Benny exclamar con sorpresa un "¿qué haces aquí?" Y luego un sutil suspiro de la mujer. Maldijo al mundo entero al oírlo reír. Seguro de burlaba de él. Por supuesto.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Incluso tu amigo a venido a verte, no dejes que ese resfriado te postré tanto tiempo en cama, Benny. ¿Qué haríamos sin tu delicioso café de las mañanas? —dijo ella sonriendo, los hoyuelos se le marcaron en las mejillas y Benny sonrió con ella, paciente, amoroso y relajado. Tenía la expresión de un hombre que poseía todo en la vida.

—Probablemente acabarían en la banca rota -respondió él siguiéndole el juego.

—Y nadie quiere eso, ¿cierto? —Ambos sé sonrieron cómplices por algunos segundos, ignorando de nuevo la presciencia de Balthazar. Algo en el bolso de ella comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el momento que ambos compartían, volviéndolos a la realidad con la sutileza de un elefante sobre una pista de hielo. Ella respondió sin dejar de sonreír y ambos hombres pudieron mirarse al fin.

Balthazar dejo de respirar cuando atisbó la pizca de molestia en los ojos azules del vampiro. Había emociones en sus pupilas completamente contrarias a la que vio cuando éste miraba a la mujer. Le dolió, debía confesar, le dolió ver la indiferencia de esas pupilas. Le dolió tanto que por un momento pensó que moriría ahí mismo. ¿Cuanto tardarían en venir los buitres a roer sus huesos? ¿Su corazón acabaría hecho trozos? ¿Estaría vacío por dentro como lo está una muñeca de porcelana? Los ojos de ambos centellaron como la chispa de una bomba, las emociones flotaron de un lado al otro y pronto la tensión los abarco. El ángel tembló, la sensación fría en su columna lo desoriento de pronto. Lo que sentía carecía de sentido y al mismo tiempo lo entendía perfectamente. Era amor. Destructivo y doloroso amor. De nuevo Lucy apareció en su mente, al igual que todos sus demás hermanos que cayeron por la misma razón. Las emociones humanas destruían, acababan con su perfecto equilibro entre tranquilidad e insensibilidad. Era un ángel, un ser que no tenía derecho a sentir. A menos, claro, que se lo ordenasen. Pero no era el caso, nadie te pedía amar, nadie podía. Ni siquiera su padre podía hacerlo. Quizás los malditos querubines, pero tampoco ellos podían asegurar nada, mucho menos que el sentimiento perdurara.

—Bueno, debo irme, Benny. El deber llama —hablo la mujer ignorando la extraña atmósfera que tenían los dos hombres-. Por favor, cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto -se despidió ella y camino hasta la puertos del jardín, miro a Balthazar y le sonrió-. Mucho gusto, no dejes que Benny ande por ahí sin suéter. Quiero que se recupere pronto. Con permiso. Y se fue, sin más, tan pronto como el día se iba cuando tenías muchas cosas que hacer. Como la noche cuando necesitabas dormir un poco más. En un segundo estaba y al siguiente ya no. Tan fácil.

—¿Un resfriado? —comento Balthazar sin despegar sus ojos de la silueta de la chica que cada vez se hacía más pequeña.

Benny gruño y dio media vuelta entrando a la casa sin cerrar la puerta. Balthazar entendió enseguida que eso era una invitación. Bruta y grosera, pero una invitación al fin y al cabo. Estuvo tentado a rechazarla y desaparecer de ahí, sin embargo -idiota- no lo hizo, cruzo el jardín y se adentró a la casa como quien no quiere la cosa. Realmente quería saber quién era ella.

La casa olía exactamente a lo que imaginaba: humedad, madera podría y a Benny. Era pequeña, acogedora y llena de cosas viejas, algunas redes de pesca y dos cañas de pescar en una esquina, dos sofás largos que parecían jamás ser usados, una pequeña mesa de café, con dos tazas; una medio llena y la otra vacía. Divisó la cocina a un lado de la sala y pasillo del otro lado de la habitación con más puertas. Todo el lugar gritaba Benny, o susurraba sutilmente "hogar". Anhelo poder quedarse ahí, aun cuando sabía que era imposible. Paso sus manos por el respaldo del sofá y lo miro con atención. Casi podía ver a Benny sentado sobre él con la hermosa señorita sobre sus piernas, susurrándole cosas lindas al oído mientras se acariciaban y reconocían con sus dedos y sus bocas. Podía verla saboreando la piel de Benny, podía oírlo a él gruñir ansioso por cada roce. Podía ver toda la escena como una película dentro de su mente. Cada imagen apuñalando su interior con crueldad inimaginable. Apretó sus dedos y sintió las uñas de su recipiente atravesar la tela.

—Vas a romperlo, Balthazar, y es el único que tengo —le advirtió Benny con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

El ángel reacciono con una serie de parpadeos, alejándose del sofá de un salto. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a apretar sus dedos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—No quise hacerlo —murmuro. Realmente quería romper algo más.

—Claro que no —escupió Benny sin moverse o cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Balthazar apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, temblaba, la ira subía como la marea lo hacía en luna llena. Mordió su labio hasta que sitio como sangraba y después escucho el sutil alarido de Benny. Claro, subió su mano derecha hasta sus labios y palpó el líquido que se escurría, alejó su mano y lo observo unos segundos: sangre. Aparto sus ojos de la mancha en sus dedos y observo al vampiro removerse incómodo en su lugar, balanceándose de un lado al otro con la mirada fija en el suelo. Conteniéndose.

—Al menos aún te gusta -murmuro sin interés Balthazar—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La mujerzuela no es tu tipo? ¿Cuál era? Ah, por supuesto: la mía —replico con sarna el ángel, consumiendo su dignidad con cada palabra. Lo celos brotaban por cada poro de su piel.

—No la llames así -alegó con la voz ronca el otro hombre.

— ¿Mujerzuela? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Lafitte? Debes estar haciéndolo, por supuesto. No puedes hablar en serio —le dolió, vaya que sí. Él la estaba defendiendo.

Benny frunció el ceño molesto, furioso, no entendía nada de lo que el otro trataba de decir o el significado de ese teatro que se montaba Balthazar, no entendía nada, no obstante, no iba a permitir que la insultara.

—Retráctate, Balthazar —exigió con la voz contenida.

El ángel bufo infantil y después se echó a reír. Venenoso y cruel, sintiendo como poco a poco su propio veneno lo consumía.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo comentar lo obvio? Oh, discúlpame, Benjamin, no pretendía insultar a tu pequeña zorra, ¿esa es mejor? Porqué debo confesar que me gusta más que "mujerzuela", "arpía" o "bastarda" —prosiguió, siento la ira de Benny crecer por cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Estaba jugando con fuego.

El vampiro se acercó a él echó una fiera. Estaba furioso, sus nudillos temblaban con ansiedad de poder deformar ese rostro que tiempo atrás tuvo la oportunidad de verlo teñirse de placer por sus propias manos, por sus besos, sus dientes y todo su cuerpo. Quería golpearlo y sacar así la frustración que acaba con él.

Llevaba días sin trabajar por la misma razón, su hambre estaba incontrolable. No podía salir sin tener la agria sensación de poder perder el control y arrasar con el pueblo entero. Su sed aumentaba cada día, y aunque intentara saciarla con esas bolsas de muestras del hospital más cercano o animales del bosque detrás de su humilde hogar, no paraba. No estaba satisfecho nunca. Se negaba, se mentía a diario, pero sabía por qué. Se había hecho adicto a la sangre de Balthazar. A su piel, a su sabor, su voz, sus caricias, sus ojos, la forma que tenía de exclamar su nombre cuando estaba al límite. Al límite de ambos. No podía saciar su sed porque realmente no tenía sed de sangre, no; iba más allá, era Balthazar, maldita sea, lo necesitaba a él como jamás pensó que necesitaría algo. Más que a su antiguo amor, más que la mismísima sangre, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Su piel era como el mejor postre del universo, cálido y dulce. Adictiva. Y su sangre, joder, jamás había probado algo igual. Nunca. Antes o después del purgatorio. Era única, especial, lo llenaba de vida, de nuevas sensaciones. Le gustaba, tanto, que le asustaba verse a sí mismo dependiente de ella. Convertirse en ese monstruo sanguinario que hace tantos años lo dómino por completo. No podía salir, y tampoco estar en la misma habitación que él. Lo quería lejos y al mismo tiempo deseaba tenerlo entre sus bazos, contra su cuerpo, jadeando su nombre. Sintiendo lo apretado que estaba, lo sofocante que se volvía cuando el momento se tornaba fogoso. Aspiraba su aroma y sus problemas se iban como hojas que caen en otoño, sentía su piel bajo sus dedos era como tocar las nubes del cielo al que jamás podría llegar por ser lo que era. Parpadeó, olvidando su enojo por un segundo. ¿Era eso? ¿Su propio paraíso? ¿Una copia del lugar al que nunca podría llegar por ser el monstruo que era? ¿Balthazar era su cielo?

— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? —cuestionó el ángel en un arranque de rabia.

Ambos sabían que no hablaba de ahora, que iba más allá del hecho de haber encontrado a otra -humana asquerosa- en el lugar que se supone era suyo y nada más. La preguntaba era lanzada a un tiempo más atrás, al principio de todo. Al comienzo de su pequeño juego de estira y afloja. Al momento justo en que decidieron ignorar su instinto y seguir con la oleada de besos y caricias, parando en el momento en que uno veía al otro echado a su lado, sudando y con la respiración agitada, mirando el techo haciéndose la misma pregunta que ya era susurrada dentro de sus mentes: "¿qué acababan de hacer?".

Benny sabía que Balthazar quería una explicación. Él también la quería, estaba tan confundido, no entendía nada. Ni siquiera porque estando con ese hombre su corazón parecía sentirse vivo una vez más. Los dos estaban muertos por dentro, y los dos revivían estando juntos. ¿Qué significaba?

—No tengo idea de a qué te refieres.

—Por supuesto, nunca tienes idea de nada, ¿cierto, Lafitte? —atacó el ángel. Su ira aumentaba y las palabras empezaban a salir desbordadas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —exigió Benny. — ¿Qué querías tú con ella? —preguntó él como respuesta.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —respondió el vampiro.

— ¡Sabes bien de que estoy hablando, bastardo! —exclamo Balthazar perdiendo la compostura. Mandando al demonio el control que pretendía denostar delante de Benny—. ¡Ella! ¡Esa zorra! Mierda, Benny, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

— ¡Deja de llamarla así!

—La llamaré de la forma que yo quiera, demonios, ¡es una zorra! ¿Lo oyes? ¡Una zorra que no va a dudar un segundo para meterse en tu cama, idiota!—y eso fue todo.

Benny se acercó a él con una sola zancada, sus puños apretados a sus costados y sus ojos centellando de furia. Balthazar quiso retroceder, mas no lo hizo. Se quedo ahí, esperando la confrontación, los gritos, la rabia e, incluso, los golpes que veía venir por parte del vampiro. Gimió al sentir las enormes manos de Benny ceñirse sobre sus brazos, la fuerza exuberante del hombre hizo chasquear los huesos de su recipiente. Le dolía horrores, pero dudaba que fuera simplemente un dolor físico. Era interno, el enojo en la mirada del hombre le lastimaba más que cualquier paliza que alguno de sus hermanos llego a darle en su vida en el cielo o ahora en la tierra. Mordió su lengua, no iba a darle el gusto de escucharlo quejarse. No iba a dejarse vencer por él. No era un cobarde, ni tampoco un debilucho, no permitiría que Benny lo viera vulnerable.

—Golpéame, anda, hazlo de una vez, Benjamin —dijo Balthazar, sintiendo como su pulso de disparaba y la sangre le corría mucho más rápido por las venas.

Ambas pupilas chocaron. Azul contra azul, fuego contra fuego. Tantas emociones distintas encerradas en un solo lugar. Tanto enojó, tanta rabia, ira y dolor, querían apartarse, dejar de percibir el amargo sabor de verse odiado por la persona que posiblemente sería la única razón para sentirse vivo. Balthazar no iba a soportarlo por más tiempo, no creía ser capaz de soportar más ese dolor. Benny se acerco un poco más, apretó con más fuerzas sus manos, vio el terror teñir el rostro del ángel... No lo soporto más. Ese olor, ese palpitar, el sabor, la sed acostándolo. Una última mirada y ya no pudo aguantar. Inclino su cabeza, acerco más al otro hombre, soltó sus brazos y rodeó su cuerpo, estrechándolo con tanta fuerza que si Balthazar fuera humano, estaba seguro, le rompería cada uno de sus huesos. Sus labios rozaron una vez más el cuello del otro, su lengua lo probó una vez más y la sed empezó a arder en su garganta. Sus colmillos vibraron y su pecho también, el mirando entero dejo de tener sentido cuando sintió de nuevo ese sabor. El sabor del ángel que cambiaba todo lo que era.

— ¡Ah...! —fue la respuesta que obtuvo el vampiro cuando presiono sus labios contra la piel de Balthazar.

Benny saboreo la piel del otro hombre, y Balthazar tembló impaciente. Alzó sus manos y rodeó el cuello del enorme oso que probaba una y otra vez su piel, enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello del hombre y vio por el rabillo del ojo como la boina que siempre usaba caía inerte al suelo. Por un segundo se sintió exactamente igual. ¿Benny lo ignoraría de la misma forma cuando ya no lo quisiera más? ¿Sería sólo un recuerdo erótico y nada más? ¿Una aventura? Apretó sus dedos y tiro de su cabello, lo escucho gruñir como un animal hambriento y no pudo evitar jadear. Era tan masculino y apasionado, salvaje y ansioso. Balthazar echo su cabeza hacia atrás, quería que lo probara, que recordara lo único que era y que jamás encontraría nada igual en nadie. Que sé obsesionará con su sabor para que de esa forma tuviera ojos únicamente para él. Para qué de esa forma sólo pudiera saciarse con él.

—Benjamin... —susurró Balthazar impotente. No, eso no arreglaría nada, Benny podría tener a cualquiera, estaba pidiendo lo imposible. Pedía realidad cuando lo suyo era pura fantasía.

— No... No puedo hacerlo —murmuro él alejándose medio metro de él, alejó las manos de Balthazar de su cuello y lo tomo por las muñecas, las miro algunos segundos y después besó sus palmas cerrando los ojos—. No puedo... Maldita sea, Balthazar, no puedo caer otra vez.

—Benny... Benny, mírame —pidió el rubio, quiso acercarse a él, pero el vampiro no dudo en rechazarlo, retrocedió sin soltar las manos del ángel.

Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó una vez más Benny, tomándose su tiempo para tomar un respiro y calmar el hambre que le rasgaba el interior.

—Tenía un trabajo aquí.

—Mientes —respondió enseguida Benny mirándolo a los ojos molesto—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Yo... —quiso decir la verdad, decirle que vino a buscarlo porque no extrañaba y le hacía falta, que su distancia lo lastimaba y su frialdad le rompía el corazón poco a poco, sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su garganta y la imagen de aquella mujer reapareció en su mente, juntó con los celos y la rabia de imaginarlos juntos burlándose de lo que él sentía. Forcejó con Benny y mordió su lengua hasta que el dolor sobrepasó la ira—. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Te burlabas de mí con ella? ¿Ella es mejor que yo? ¿Ella lo hace mejor que yo? ¿La amas? ¡Maldito bastardo, respóndeme!

— ¡Deja de insultarla! —pidió Benny.

— ¡No! ¡Es una zorra!

— ¡Detente de una vez, Balthazar!

— ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Es una perra!

— ¡Deja de comportarte así! ¡Déjala en paz! ¿Por qué no la dejas de una vez?

— ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó Balthazar, tirando con más fuerzas de sus brazos para poder alejarse de Benny. El corazón le latía en los oídos y sentía que poco a poco el aire se le iba de los pulmones.

— ¡¿Por qué, Balthazar?! —gritó también Benny.

— ¡Porque la quieres! ¡Porque tus ojos brillan cuando la miras! ¡Porque lo vi, vi la ternura en tus pupilas cuando la mirabas! ¡Porque no puedes verme así! ¡Nunca me ves así!

Silencio, el tiempo se detuvo y ellos también. Balthazar exhalaba e inhalaba como sí la vida se le fuera en ello, que probablemente fuera así sí no llegaba a controlarse. Ambos enmudecieron y Balthazar razonó sus palabras, reprimiendo el impulso de querer retractarse. Las cosas estaban dichas, las cartas sobre la mesa y ahora Benny podía verlo todo. Ahí estaba la razón de su enojo, el origen de su dolor y la resistencia a permanecer más tiempo junto al vampiro. Quedo expuesto por sus propias palabras, abrió su alma ante los ojos del hombre que término por romper todas sus barreras. Esas que usaba siempre para no mostrarse débil ante nadie. Las mismas que lo ayudaban a sobrellevar día a día el dolor de ver a su familia destrozaba. Derrumbo sus murallas y destruyo el mundo médicamente decente en el que vivía. Bajo sus ojos al suelo y bufo.

—Suéltame —pidió tan amable como le era posible. Sintiéndose repentinamente débil, destruido, roto.

—No —respondió enseguida Benny.

— ¿Qué? No, basta, ya te has reído suficiente de mí, suéltame —dijo Balthazar inquieto, nervioso. Sólo faltaba que ahora decidiera rechazarlo.

—No me estoy riendo, Balthazar —respondió Benny.

—No, aún no, es lo que quieres decir. Es lo que pasa, esperas que me ponga a gimotear como un perro para hacerlo. Aguardas a que me humille para que puedas divertirte de lo lino...

Basto con un beso para lograr callar al ángel, basto con que Benny posa sus labios sobre los de Balthazar para que todo a su alrededor perdiera sentido y sólo le importará probar más y más de esa boca. Balthazar coloco una vez más sus brazos en torno al cuello de Benny, recibiendo como respuesta las fuertes manos del otro hombre rodeando su cadera. Un tributo en especial que le gustaba de su recipiente, ni muy gruesa ni muy estrecha, simplemente perfecta. Cerró sus ojos y bebió del vampiro, disfrutando el sabor de esos labios y de las sensaciones que lo embargaban cada vez que los probaba.

Después, como los dos sabían que terminarían, la ropa quedo en segundo plano, sus manos buscaron el camino que trazaron mil y un veces en la piel del contrario, sus bocas ansiaban probar los lugares que habían sido marcados ya por ellos mismos. Pronto los suspiros fueron más frecuentes, los jadeos más fuertes y las caricias más atrevidas. Ambos hombres terminaron sobre el sofá, con los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas, sus labios ansiosos de probar más, sus manos curiosas buscando poder tocar más. Balthazar jadeaba el nombre de Benny; mientras él gruñía ferozmente su nombre, diciéndole cuando lo deseaba, marcando su propiedad con cada beso sobre la piel del ángel.

El clímax llego después, justo en el momento en que ninguno de los dos sabía donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Balthazar gimió a viva voz y Benny apretó el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo. Ambos llegaron a la cumbre de sus pasiones, ambos saltaron al precipicio con los ojos cerrados. Balthazar escondió su rostro en el cuello del vampiro, tiro de su cabello y encajo sus dientes en ese lugar. Se marcaron hasta que él sol se ocultó y salió de nuevo a la mañana siguiente. Los dos estallaron con el nombre del otro entré sus labios hasta que el alba apareció por la ventana de la cocina. Benny marcó el cuerpo de Balthazar hasta que cada centímetro de su cuerpo olió a él. Trazo nuevos caminos sobre la piel de Balthazar y aprendió que había más de una forma de decir su nombre.

—Mi nieta.

— ¿Qué? —Balthazar esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto esas dos palabras. Extraña forma de terminar la mejor sesión de sexo de su vida. Uso sus codos como apoyo y alzó su pecho de sobré el del vampiro, ladeo un poco su rostro y miro a Benny confundido.

—Ella, la chica que viste antes. Es mi nieta, Balthazar, trabajo con ella en su cafetería, creo que... Debí comentarlo antes —dijo Benny, pasando su mano por el cabello rozado del ángel, mirando sus dedos ir y venir a través del cabello de Benny.

—Debe... Debe ser una broma —murmuro Balthazar como respuesta, ahora se sentía estúpido.

—Lo hubiera dicho de saber que te pondrías celoso —se justifico Benny, apartando un poco su mano de Balthazar. ¿Habría dicho algo malo?

— ¡No eran celos! —respondió sin pensar Balthazar.

—Claro —acepto sin más el vampiro.

— ¡No lo eran, Benjamin! ¡No lo eran maldita sea! —Gritó el ángel y después desapareció de un solo aleteo con las mejillas ruborizadas y los nervios queriendo explotar.

Benny rió al ver el berrinche del hombre, se quedo algunos minutos más recostado, pensado, sorbiendo como un idiota, reviviendo sin descanso los acontecimientos de hace sólo un par de horas. Las caricias de Balthazar aun quemaban su piel, pero ya no estaba sediento, ya sentía que podría perder el control en cualquier momento. Lo descubrió, al fin, teniendo como prueba cuanto le gustaba saber que Balthazar se molesto tanto al verlo con alguien más. Supo entonces, después algunos segundos solo, que Balthazar era el indicado. Un ángel y un vampiro, pensó Benny, sonaba a un mal chiste, ignorando que el mismo pensamiento había pasado muchas horas antes por la cabeza del mismísimo ángel del señor que volvía loco su instinto de depredador. Volvió a reír, y después a suspirar, percibiendo el olor delicioso que la piel de Balthazar poseía impregnada en toda su ropa, su casa y su cuerpo.

Era él, su paraíso.

¿Podría ser que llegara más allá? ¿Podría conseguir...? Cerró sus ojos aún con la sonrisa boba marcada en sus labios.

Bien, puede que no supiera que pasaría después, sin embargo, eso no importaba ahora. La verdadera prioridad ahora era esperar que Balthazar volviera por su ropa y decidiera quedarse un rato más con él, y después, claro, llamar al trabajo para avisar su resfriado se curó milagrosamente y ya podría ir a trabajar ese mismo día.

—Un ángel y un vampiro...

* * *

¿REVIWES?


End file.
